


Chance  Encounter

by Saho07



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saho07/pseuds/Saho07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard was so young then, but he remembered every moment of that first meeting. He hadn't know it then, but that was the moment he had fallen in love with the beautiful elven king. The question was, would Thranduil recognize the boy now that he's grown into a man? WARNING: THRANDUIL X BARD FLUFF SHIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance  Encounter

It was a bright sun lit morning. Young Bard, only 8 years old at this time, had left his mother several hours earlier to go in search of food. It was just the two of them now. But his da had taught his son well. The young lad could shoot a bow as straight and true as any of the other men in Laketown. So far though Bard had no luck in finding any prey. He found tons of berries, both for food and some for dying fabric, nuts, and other assortments, but no animals to eat. Bard was just about to give up when he noticed small tracks in the forest floor. Slowly and quietly he followed them. In a little clearing, quietly eating grass, stood a large white deer. Bard started at the creature. He had never seen a white deer before, and never had he seen one with such large antlers. Bard readied his bow, drew back his arrow, and fired. The arrow flew fast towards the deer but it never reached it's target. The arrow was no more than an inch away from the deer's chest when it was stopped. Bard stopped breathing, his heart pounded in his chest, as he gazed upon the creature who held his arrow in it's path. It was a very tall, very pale, male elf. Bard had never seen an elf before but the men of Laketown often talked of them. They said that the elves lived in the grand forest and that their king was cruel and wrathful. They said that the elves were not to be trusted and if Bard were to see one he should run. Bard wanted to run but his body wouldn't obey him. It was as if the very sight of the elf had frozen him in place. Slowly the elf turned as the large white deer fled until he was facing Bard. The boy trembled quietly observing the elf, who in turn was observing the young boy. The elf looked much like Bard had pictured in his mind. He was pale, tall, with yellow white hair flowing freely down his back. The elf's eyes could only be described as a piercing blue and his robes were the colors of fall. The elf stared at the boy for a moment then slowly began walk towards him. Bard's stomach fluttered, his mind screaming at him to run, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the approaching elf. Each step brought them closer and closer together. The elf was only a few feet away when Bard had regained some control over his body. The boy took a small trembling step back, then another and another. His boot collided with the root of a tree and sent him falling backwards to the ground. Bard sat there trembling as the elf stopped in front of him. He paused a moment then crouched down in front of the boy. Both remained silent for a moment, the boy looking terrified, and the elf simply observing him. Finally the elf reached his hand out towards the boy. Bard stared at the hand extended before him, gracefully hold the arrow he had fired.

“The white deer of this forest are sacred. You may hunt here as long as you please but you must never hunt the white deer. To kill one would be most unwise. Do you understand?” 

Bard nodded quietly as the elf placed the arrow in the boy’s trembling hands then stood and began walking away. The boy sat there for a moment his fear subsiding. Quickly he scrambled to his feet, placed the arrow back in his quiver, and ran up to the elf. Bard grabbed a hold of the elf's robe with his hand and tugged lightly. The elf stopped and turned towards the young boy. Bard quickly released his hand, not wanting to offend the elf, and reached into his satchel. The elf watched the child curiously. He hadn’t expected the boy to run after him much less work up the courage to touch him. It amused him in a way. Bard held his open hand out to the elf presenting him with some of the berries he had found earlier. The elf picked them up delicately and examined them. They were small but a vibrant red, clinging to the little branch in clusters. The elf smiled down at the boy. The boy smiled back. His grin and slight blush taking over his whole face as he turned and ran off back towards his village. The elf wondered after the boy for a moment then headed back towards his own home deep in the forest. 

 

Many years later the young boy had grown into Bard the Bowman, Bard the Dragon Slayer. That young boy from so long ago still remembered that chance encounter. He still remembered the elf who had stopped his arrow and warned him of killing a white deer. He was staring at the same elf now. Only instead of being in the forest they were now inside the elf's tent. Instead of robes he wore shining silver armor. And instead of handing him an arrow he was handing him a glass of wine. Bard sat quietly sipped the wine, contemplating if he should bring up that past encounter. Though he doubted the elf even remember him. The elf held his glass up to the light examining the contents as he spoke. 

“This wine is made from a particular berry only found in the woods of my home. They were given to me by young boy who I met by chance out hunting in the woods. They are also the berries molded into my crown."

Bard remained silent, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't dare look up from his glass. The elf walked over the Bowman stopping just in front of him. He could see the blush forming on the young man's face. 

"He ran off so quickly I didn't get to give him a proper thank you." 

Thranduil crouched down, his face coming level with Bards. The Bowman was blushing harder now. His eyes avoiding the elf in front of him.

"I would very much like to repay the favor."

Thranduil reached his hand out and took Bard's. Slowly the elf brought the back of the human’s trembling hand up to his lips. Bard's heart stopped, his eyes transfixed by the elven king's, as soft lips gently touched his skin. Thranduil drew back slightly but didn’t release the Bowman's hand. The elven king smiled softly at the young man he met so long ago, who in turn was smiling widely back at him.


End file.
